This invention relates to a device for reducing odours in the interior of a motor vehicle, especially odours present in the interior of a new motor vehicle.
The use of different types of polymer material in the interior of a motor vehicle often results in perceptible odours, above all in a new motor vehicle, these odours being caused essentially by the slow release of monomers, plasticizers, etc. from the polymer materials. Annoying odours of this kind are at present masked using deodorants which cover these odours. This masking is not always effective and often simply modifies the original odour.
The object of this invention is to provide a device of the type specified at the outset of the description which overcomes the abovementioned disadvantage and can be produced in a simple and economical manner.